nolffandomcom-20200215-history
Bruno Lawrie
Bruno Lawrie is one of UNITY's most distinguished field agents and operatives, who "discovered" and enlisted Cate Archer into UNITY, after she stole his wallet during her time as a renowned cat burglar. After enlisting Archer into UNITY, he was also her mentor encouraging her along her espionage career. Archer compared him to a "fussy aunt". Appearance Englishman Bruno Lawrie is bald and has a normal posture. He seems to be about as tall as Cate Archer. He has a grey beard and a mustache. His outfit changes in the second game to a more professional look. According to a H.A.R.M. memo found at the Grand Caravan Hotel, Lawrie is 58 years old at that time. He purchased his tweet suits from the Gentleman's Tailoring House in London. Career prior to UNITY Bruno Lawrie served alongside Mr. Jones during World War II. They had both saved each other's lives more times than they could count. After the war when Mr. Jones was having difficulty re-adjusting to civilian life, Lawrie recruited him to work for one of the intelligence services. From 1939 to 1946, Bruno served in the British Secret Service. For his service, Bruno was awarded a plaque which is currently displayed at his office in UNITY Headquarters. The Operative: No One Lives Forever Bruno Lawrie is sent on a mission with Cate Archer to Morocco to thwart the assassination of U.S. ambassador Monroe. However, they have been compromised by a traitor inside UNITY and Lawrie allegedly gets killed by Dmitrij Volkov. Because of their close relationship, Archer is devastated by the loss of her mentor and longs for vengeance. At the end of the game it revealed that Lawrie is still alive and had faked his own death in order to investigate the traitors inside UNITY and flush them out. No One Live Forever: A Spy in H.A.R.M.’s Way While Archer is on an assignment in Japan, Bruno was taking care of some messy business in Prague. Lawrie is still working for UNITY as "Senior Field Operative" of the UNITY "Special Operations Division" until Mr. Jones goes on his first holiday in fifteen years (his own words). Lawrie is then appointed "temporary director" of UNITY during Mr. Jones' absence. He utterly hates this function, indicating his displeasure with a lot of cynical statements and sighs. Performing his duties as temporary director is made even more difficult by a request from representatives of the American government. Isaac Barnes and General Morgan Hawkins believe that the Soviet Union is planning to invade the island nation of Khios and request that an agent be sent to a Soviet Army base in Siberia to discover the origin of a secret weapons project known as Project: Omega. Lawrie sends his best agent, Cate Archer, to discover who is behind the plot. This leads Archer on a direct conflict with the agents of H.A.R.M. UNITY Intercept Team As the Temporary Director of UNITY, Bruno Lawrie is in charge of sending the UNITY Intercept Team on various missions around the globe. Lawrie would keep in contact with the team via Radio and provide updated tasks and instructions for the team to complete. Trivia * Lawrie's code name of "Galahad" comes from the inside box cover (US release) for the original game. Category:Heroes Category:UNITY Personnel Category:The Operative: No One Lives Forever characters Category:No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy in H.A.R.M.'s Way characters